Apple Trees and Adventures
by thesassygaypanda
Summary: SwanQueen ... smut and fluff. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Regina's POV**

"What the hell are you doing?" _Besides pissing me off … _The rest of the sentence went unsaid as Regina stormed out the back door of her house to where Emma stood, still holding her chainsaw. She wanted to slap that smirk right off her beautiful face …

"Picking apples."

"You're out of your mind!" Regina snarled.

"You come after me one more time and I'm coming back for the rest of this tree, because sister, you have NO IDEA what I am capable of." Dropping the chain saw, she turned to start walking away. "Your move."

That was when Regina tackled her.

**Emma's POV**

Emma's body met the grass as Regina fell on top of her. _Fuck!_ She took a moment to regain the breath that had been forced out of her, and by that time Regina had rolled Emma onto her back, left hand pinning down Emma's right arm. Emma watched as Regina drew her right arm back to punch her.

Moving quickly, Emma raised her hips in an attempt to dislodge Regina, but she remained pinned under the brunette. "Get off!" she said, voice dropping to a lower, and what she hoped was a more threatening, tone.

Regina just laughed and swung her fist down.

**Regina's POV**

What would've been a straight, hard punch to the jaw turned into a punch that just grazed Emma's eye. Regina's aim had been shifted by Emma again attempting – and more successfully this time – to extricate herself.

Changing tactics, Regina reached over to trap Emma's free wrist against the ground. "My, my. Perhaps you've saved most of your pretty little face, but you'll still have a nice black eye to show off." Regina taunted. "Didn't your mother ever tell you to play nicely with the other kids? Oh wait," she breathed, eyes burning into Emma's, "your mother didn't care enough to tell you before she dropped you off on the side of the highway."

As blue eyes widened in shock, Regina took time to admire the toll her insult took on the blonde. "Your move." Regina mocked.

**Emma's POV**

Emma couldn't think; she could hardly breathe. _How in the hell did you get like this?_ she wondered. _Who made you this cold and cruel?_

Suddenly, Emma didn't care anymore. She just wanted Regina to feel all the anguish and fury that burned inside Emma right now. She wanted to hurt Regina like Regina had hurt her. And there was only way she could think of succeeding at that …

Closing the short gap between them, Emma crashed their lips together.

**Regina's POV**

Regina's body stiffened in surprise as their lips met, but then she was kissing Emma back, as she had only in lusty daydreams that she couldn't even admit to herself that she had. _God, she tastes so damn GOOD. And it seems like Emma's enjoying this too? Oh god …_

Their mouths moved hesitantly at first, as if testing boundaries, but it wasn't long before both their tongues and their hands went to work exploring each other. Regina ran her hands down Emma's sides, reveling in the responding shiver from the blonde.

They broke apart, gasping for breath, staring at each other in bewilderment. "We … should probably take this inside?" Regina hesitated. She wanted to test the waters, unsure of how the blonde would react.

Blue eyes wide as saucers and still breathing heavily, Emma nodded. Reaching her hand behind Regina's head, she pulled the brunette back in for another quick kiss before standing up and reaching to help Regina up as well.

**Emma's POV**

_Oh. My. God._ Emma pulled Regina up to meet her, and let the brunette pull her into the house and up the stairs. _She kissed me_ back. _But she hates me, doesn't she?_ Emma looked up to see the other woman grin seductively at her as she removed Emma's red leather jacket_. Apparently not._

Her jeans soon followed her jacket to the floor, having been practically ripped from her. Emma took charge now, unzipping Regina's black dress and sliding it off her. She paused a moment, mesmerized by the beauty of the voluptuous brunette in front of her, but got right to work on Regina's breasts as the last of their clothing fell away.

Moaning a bit, Regina entwined her hands in soft, golden locks, and Emma continued her conquest. Moving away from Regina's entrancing red lips, Emma kissed and nipped her way down the brunette's neck.

**Regina's POV**

Regina shivered in pleasure as Emma explored every inch of the brunette's body with her tongue. _Damn this feels good … it's been too long …_ Too long insisted that Emma hurry up though, and Regina, being forced to the will of her body's needs, gave the blonde a pleading look.

Understanding the desperate glance but wanting to enjoy making Regina squirm, Emma moved on to Regina's thighs and traced them both, each time getting closer and closer to the building slickness at Regina's core.

"D-d-don't … tease m-me!" She managed to gasp as Emma gave her what could only be described as the definition of an impish grin.

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Emma chuckled; Regina was too aroused to frown at the use of her title. With that, two fingers plunged deep inside her, obliterating all thought.

**Emma's POV**

Emma watched, her own thighs slickening, as Regina threw her head back, moaning. She really was beautiful like this. _Of_ course _she'd be most breathtaking when no one's watching_. Keeping a steady rhythm, her lips found their way back to Regina's breathless ones.

After a minute, Emma added a third finger, and the resulting half-gasp, half-cry, let her know Regina was close. The blonde broke the passionate kiss. "Are you going to scream for me Regina? Are you going to cry out my name when you come?" Emma had her mischievous look again. "You'd better, or I might not finish you."

The glare from those intense brown eyes could have easily killed one of the giants from the Enchanted Forrest, but Emma didn't even blink. It was never her intention to punish Regina like that; she just wanted to mess with her. So she kissed Regina again and increased her speed, assuaging any fears the brunette may have had.

It didn't take long.

**Regina's POV**

"EMMA!"

Regina's head spun. Her body clenched and she went limp on the bed, enjoying the ecstasy. Closing her eyes, and still panting a bit, she slowly regained consciousness of her surroundings. Emma had withdrawn her fingers from the brunette's core, and was drawing on Regina's abs with slick fingers.

Too curious about the pictures on her body to remain as she was for long, Regina glanced at the blonde's artwork: an apple with a pair of swan wings. _How appropriate_, Regina mentally chuckled. Moving her gaze to rest instead on the artist, her expression changed from amusement to desire.

Emma's body visibly tensed with anticipation and need. _How can she read me so easily?_

**Emma's POV**

Emma knew that look. She had seen want cross Regina's features the first time they met, and many times since, no matter how fleeting. Though at times she had questioned if she had really seen anything at all, no doubt remained that Regina wanted Emma just as much as Emma wanted Regina.

Emma sighed, beginning her descent into bliss as the brunette kissed her, tongue begging an entrance to meet Emma's. She complied and felt Regina's smile against her lips. _She should smile more often … it makes her even more breathtaking_.

_Where did_ that _come from?_ she wondered, but all thought was lost as the other woman moved on, leaving red welts – already starting to turn the dark colors of lust – up and down Emma's neck.

**Regina's POV**

Regina paused a moment to admire her work. The darkening blossoms of ownership bloomed brilliantly against the blonde's pale skin. One bruise in particular snatched her attention – the purple-black blotch on Emma's eye. _What did I do?_ she asked herself, momentarily horrified. _How could I have wanted to punch Emma?_ Now was not the time for regret though; she could apologize later. At the moment, Emma was hers.

Grinning wickedly, she looked at the clothes carelessly scattered on the floor. She left Emma, but only for a moment, having returned with the desired object from Emma's belt. Regina watched blue eyes fly open as the cold metal encircled the blonde's wrists.

"Handcuffs?" the blonde asked, excitedly. The brunette watched as Emma's face lit up, and her countenance became even more seductive, if that was possible.

Regina felt a familiar slickness between her thighs as Emma told her to 'do her worst'. _God, I'm going to come all over again if she keeps this up …_

**Emma's POV**

She had forgotten how good it felt – the freezing metal connecting her wrists to the elaborate headboard of Regina's oversized bed, the passion-filled kisses that bruised their lips, the smooth skin of the female form … _especially Regina's_ _form, holy fuck_, Emma mused.

Emma moaned as blood red lips furiously attacked her breasts, making them stiffen to the point of being deliciously painful. Her hips raised to meet Regina's, and the contact made both of them lose their breath temporarily. The brunette was not one to surrender her control over to desire so easily though.

She ravaged her way down the lean body, leaving Emma shaking with need. "Oh shit … I … you … n-need to … just … n-n-no-" Emma could barely finish her thought, "not fair."

"What's not fair, hmm?" with that, Emma cursed as three fingers entered her core without preamble. "Are you not … happy with … this?" Jamming her now slippery fingers in with increasing speed, she continued. "Because from the … sound of … it … uh …" Regina almost lost herself, but with clenched teeth managed to hold off, "you've never been … fucked harder … Jesus, you're tight … aren't you?"

A pitiful whimper was the only reply that escaped Emma's swollen lips. She watched her lover, eyes widening, then scrunching shut when the brunette's tongue entered between her folds, flicking her insides. "OH! Fuck … mmm …" She reached to scratch her nails down Regina's back, but found they were held still by those circles of steel.

As Regina switched back to curling her fingers in the blonde's core, she went to work once more on Emma's neck. "You. WILL. Beg." There was no question in her tone, just a pure statement of fact.

"Please," Emma groaned, eyes pleading. That wasn't enough to satisfy the power-hungry brunette though, and the sharp bite on her ear helped Emma regain control of her vocal chords. "Please. Fuck me now. Please Re-GINA!" The line Regina trace from Emma's collarbone to her jaw, the friction between their swaying and pulsing bodies, and the three digits pulling in and out while rubbing circles on her clit sent her tumbling over the precipice, screaming the last half of her lover's name.

**Regina's POV**

_Mmm …_ she loved the feel over Emma tightening around her hand, then going limp. Gently removing her fingers and rolling onto the bed beside her, she licked the remains of the blonde's deluge. After licking her digits clean, she turned to find amazed blue eyes looking tiredly at her.

"Shh … rest now." She whispered, pulling Emma in closer to her side. The blonde rested her head on Regina's chest, bringing a smile of contentment to both of their lips as one drifted off to sleep and the other watched over her.

5


	2. Flashback

**HEY! This section discusses rape and therefore may be a trigger for some people. If you're going to flip out, please don't read this.**

Regina's POV

Regina was roused from her half-sleep around two in the afternoon. _I must have dozed off … I'll have to pick up Henry from school soon. _As the brunette was about to move from the bed to get dressed again, she noticed her way was blocked by a female figure lying across her chest. She glanced down and the beautiful woman sharing her bed with a contempt that would have had Emma take a swing at her had the blonde been awake to see the look. Regina's expression quickly changed to a frown though. Emma's countenance was not that of a peaceful slumber; instead her face was twisted into a grimace of pain and sorrow. Regina stared, confused and concerned by the change. _I've seen Emma angry, but I don't think I've ever seen her upset …_

A whimper escaped Emma's lips, and Regina's sleep-blurred eyes and mind cleared at once. The blonde, face pale as though all the color had been drained from it, began to twist a bit and the whimpering morphed slowly into a sort of cry. "Emma?" the brunette asked and gently shook the woman in her arms by the shoulders. Emma only squirmed harder. "Emma. Emma, wake up. Emma!" Astonished, Regina watched helplessly as the blonde tore herself from the sheets and immediately curled into fetal position on her side.

"No! … No, please! … Don't!" the blonde sobbed softly. "Don't …"

Emma's POV

"_Don't … no!" Emma begged, backing away from the figure in front of her. "Leave me alone!" Her back hit a solid brick wall. _SHIT!_ The blonde tried to think quickly; she knew how to hold her own in a fight, but the fights she had participated in generally involved more room to move around and a person more her size. This guy was a good bit taller and, from what she could see through his thin grey shirt, he was REALLY muscular. _Think, Emma, think!_ she scolded herself, glancing around for a potential weapon._

_The nearest dumpster held a rather large and sharp-looking piece of glass … if she made a run for it, maybe she could make it. She glanced back at the man striding toward her. _No time to debate about this endlessly …_ She bolted._

_She heard heavy footsteps pounding after her, and tried to push herself even faster. _Almost there … three more steps, come on, Emma!_ she forced herself to focus on her destination; freaking herself out would only hurt her chances of making it there. His breath was hot and uncomfortable on her neck, it seemed, but she was almost there … she felt his thick fingers grasp her shirt just as her own fingertips brushed the shard of glass enough to tip it to the ground, but not to snatch it._

_She was yanked backward and down … down … down to the hard concrete beneath them. "Oh!" Emma heard the word escape her as all the air left her lungs in a hurry. Dizzy, and bruised, and still trying to breathe, Emma felt his greedy sausages rip her shirt from her with her bra following close behind it. By the time she had any control again, he had roughly groped his way on her chest. He paused his sick work to unbutton his pants._

_Taking advantage of the precious time given to her, she looked around frantically for anything that could help. Spying the piece of glass she seized it immediately. Finished with his own clothing, the man turned back to her and tried to reach for her again. Blindly, she stabbed at him with her makeshift weapon. He pulled back face contorting with rage as he yanked the offending object from his shoulder._

_Emma sensed more than felt his constrictor hands around her throat, pulling her off the ground and shoving her into the wall. Dizziness swept over her once again, accompanied this time by nausea, but her low supply of oxygen left her helpless as her sweatpants and underwear were shoved down her legs._

"_Don't." she managed to gasp out. "Please."_

_With a cruel laugh, he thrust into her hard, staring into her tear-filled eyes as he did so._

Regina's POV

_Why isn't she waking up? _"Emma! " the brunette could feel herself becoming desperate. As at a loss as she was, nothing could have prepared her for Emma's bloodcurdling scream. Regina completely lost all semblance of control. "EMMA! Please! Wake up. Come … come back." _Come back to me._ She sobbed, clutching the dream-plagued blonde in her arms. "Please, Ems." She had no idea where the nickname came from, but she honestly couldn't care any less right now. "Please."

The name and Regina's embrace seemed to calm Emma a bit, so the brunette started to rub what she hoped were soothing circles on the younger woman's back. "Ems," she murmured, tears still escaping her eyes "You're okay. Shhhhhh, I'm here Ems."

Eventually both women began to calm down. Regina breathed a sigh of relief and dried her tears as blue eyes fluttered open. The brunette finally understood, if only a little, what had happened … the confusion and fear displayed in Emma's eyes explained enough. _She's broken … she's been hurt terribly, just like me. She's like me._

The blonde's recovery was speedy enough, as was the flush that rushed to her cheeks as she realized it was just another flashback, and that Regina Mills had seen the whole ordeal and was staring at her. "I need to go now" she muttered, eyes cast down as her cheeks burned. She dressed in record time, and nearly ran from the room.

Regina reached for her clothes and fixed her makeup much slower. When she was ready, she put on her best Madam Mayor smile and went to go pick up Henry, but her mind was still on Emma. _Just like me …_


	3. Alley Escape

Regina's POV

Regina knew Emma would want space. The blonde had always run away from her problems in the past, but now she was stuck in Storybrooke. The least Regina could do was let her recover a bit – _Knowing I glimpsed a bit of her that she doesn't show anyone must be horrifying … I'd be terrified if I were in her position …_ – but Emma always seemed to slip to the front of her thoughts. Did those blue eyes plead for help when they first met, or was that a reflection of light from the house? Every interaction the pair had ever had, ever expression made or sentence spoken by the blonde was now under close scrutiny. _What happened to you, Emma? What happened that you're still not okay?_

Regina suddenly felt an over-protective need to see Emma, to make sure she was okay. Of course, she couldn't just waltz into the station and demand an update on the blonde's mental and emotional well-being. That would be both ridiculously horrifying and completely out of line. _What would the town say?_ She snorted at the thought. No, Regina needed a more subtle way to see her.

Emma's POV

It'd be much easier to avoid Regina if the brunette didn't seem hell-bent on seeking Emma out. Due to Emma's experience with finding people though, she also knew how not to be found. When she saw Madam Mayor coming toward the station, she'd go hide in the back room while Graham told the brunette that Emma was on patrol.

Today, the stubborn woman insisted upon waiting for her to 'come back' to the station, and started for the back room that had once again become the blonde's hiding place. Upon hearing this – accompanied by the angry clicks of fast-approaching stilettos – Emma scrambled to open and climb out the window. She closed the window behind herself and hid just to the right of it, leaning against the cold brick of the building. No sooner had she done this than Regina stepped into the recently-vacated room, glancing around in disappointment. She walked to the window – _Shit!_ Emma shifted to the right more – and gazed at it with a pained expression. Emma watched, unseen, as the brunette's eyes lit up suddenly with understanding. Instantly, the dominating, in-control mask that everyone knew slipped back into place, and Regina turned toward the door saying something about closing the door and that she was a big girl who could wait by herself. _Graham must be there too._ Sure enough, the lighting in the room changed slightly as the door closed. _What is she d- FUCK!_ Emma, seeing the brunette push the window up, turned and ran.

Regina's POV

Climbing through windows is MUCH more difficult when a skirt and stilettos are involved. She nearly fell back into the room once, but she managed to crawl out to the ground outside just in time to see a flash of blonde curls sprint around the corner of the building and into the alley that lead, eventually, to the street.

Regina grinned as she quickly removed her shoes and tossed them beside the window where Emma had been standing. What the blonde didn't know – along with the rest of Storybrooke, for that matter – is that Madam Mayor is FAST. 

Her toned legs were very strong, and she raced around the corner not long after Emma had. _Ha! Wouldn't this be a sight to see … Me, running? And barefoot? I'm sure it would shock everyone less if I sprouted antlers! _ With every step, the brunette drew closer to the fleeing Emma. _She's pretty fast_, Regina mused, _but I am faster. _ With an extra burst of speed, she caught up with and wrapped her arms around the blonde's lean frame. Emma struggled a bit, but the half-hug, half restraint prevented her from making progress. The brunette let go when the squirming stopped, but promptly caught Emma when she collapsed and started hyperventilating.

"Emma!" Regina slowly lowered them both to the ground, sitting the blonde in her lap as she did so. "Shh, shh. It's okay, hon." she whispered to the shaking woman. "It's okay, Ems."

Emma's POV

_No! No, no, no! _Emma was nearly in tears. _How do I explain? How CAN I explain? I can't, I just … did she just call me 'Ems'? _Her panic calmed a little as she looked at the brunette. _Where did that come from? I've always been 'Miss Swan' or 'Deputy' ..._ In spite of her confusion, Emma's breathing steadied and she leaned into the brunette's neck. Any anxieties she had left were soothed by Regina's apple-like scent.

"I ... " Emma began, feeling the need to explain her behavior.

"It's okay, Ems, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." Brown eyes gazed into blue, and Emma could feel her heart swell at the use of the nickname again.

"No, no. I owe you an explanation, if not an apology." Determined, she took a deep breath, gathering up what courage she had. Regina just looked at her - patiently, but also expectantly. Emma could tell a good reason was needed, even if Regina refrained from saying as much. _Well, she'll get her reason._

"I ... d-didn't mean to have H-henry ..." Regina's eyebrows rose at this, but she said nothing. "He didn't just surprise us either ... Th-there was no 'us'." Emma took a deep breath again. _Oh God, don't let me lose it now ... not again ... not in front of HER, of all people ..._ "I knew Henry's father for around two hours ..." here, Emma's voice broke a bit, "two hours, before someone found me."

Emma's eyes squeezed shut, trying to keep out the past. On the precipice of another terrifying flashback, she was pulled back to reality by Regina's arms around her, hugging her, holding her together, protecting her from everything.


	4. To Mary Margaret's We Go

Regina's POV

Regina just looked at the woman in her arms, wanting to keep the bad away, but how can you escape the past? _You can't … I know that better than anyone_, Regina thought. She pulled the blonde closer still. Neither of them could outrun their past. Tilting her chin down, the brunette planted a soft kiss on the top of Emma's head.

As they both realized what had happened, they froze. _Shit! What did I just do? Fuck!_ Emma looked up at Regina, the urge to run again showing clearly in her eyes. Oddly, the look rapidly changed to confusion, but then her wall was back up and any glimpse the brunette had into the other woman's mind was gone. _She must have seen me panic … damn it all, Emma! Why can't I control my emotions around you? This is ridiculous._

Regina's emotional wall once more intact as well, she decided to take initiative. "I suppose we had better get you home, Miss Swan. I'll tell Graham you need some time off." She watched the blonde's reaction carefully, but Emma just nodded tiredly and attempted to stand.

"Thank you, Regina." Emma murmured as the brunette helped her up. The use of her name, their closeness as she supported the usually strong woman – it all gave her butterflies, but she kept her expression blank and focused on making sure Emma didn't fall.

While Regina's house was closer, she doubted that was what the blonde wanted. _No, Emma will want to be with her moth- … with Mary Margaret._ Swallowing past the lump that appeared suddenly in her throat, she tried not to think of how Emma, just like everyone else, preferred Snow White to her. _No, not Snow White. Mary Margaret._ she mentally corrected herself. _I can't blame them though. Whether they are aware of it or now, I cursed them all._ The brunette sighed in resignation, but was quickly ripped from her thoughts as Emma's legs gave out again.

"Shit!" whispered the exhausted blonde. They were halfway down the street from their destination. Not seeing a better way of getting there, and not caring if there was one, Regina lifted Emma into her arms in a fireman's hold and started walking. Immediately, protests were flung at Regina about the brunette's lack of shoes, and that she could make it, she's fine, really, she didn't have to be carried … but the protests were weak, and Regina just tuned them all out. _Of course she's protesting. She argues with me like she's being paid to do so._ She said as much, and was rewarded with hearing, for the first time, Emma laugh. Regina stopped walking for a moment, staring at the blonde in amazement.

Having stopped walking at the bottom of the driveway, Regina looked up to see the front door fly open and slam shut again as Mary Margaret ran to them. "Oh my god, Emma!" In spite of Emma's quiet assurances that she was fine, Mary turned furiously to the other brunette. "What happened?" she asked, half concerned for Emma, half threatening toward Regina.

"Could you get the door, Miss Blanchard?" Regina, staring at the ground, refusing to meet Mary's eyes, replied so softly it was almost inaudible. "Perhaps I could set her on a couch before I drop her?"

"Oh yes, of course." came the startled and disbelieving reply.

As Regina set Emma down, their eyes met. The blonde's eyes seemed to probe hers, searching … for what, exactly, the brunette couldn't say. Unable to hold Emma's gaze any longer, she looked away quickly. She could hear Mary Margaret fussing over Emma already, even as she quietly closed the front door behind her. _Well, I guess that's that then … at least she'll be well looked after …_

"Wait, Madam Mayor! Wait!" a breathless Mary burst through the door yet again. Regina turned around expectantly. "Thank you. From Emma, and from myself as well. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. What DID happen though?" As painful as Regina could tell the apology was to make, it was sincere_. Impressive. I didn't think she would ever willingly apologize to me for anything …  
><em>  
>"I think, this time at least, Emma should be the one to tell you." Mary Margaret was once again baffled – <em>Poor thing will probably remain baffled for quite some time if Emma explains what happened …<em> – but Regina didn't care. She was too busy thinking about the day's events and the best way to heal her cut, bruised feet.


	5. Roommate Chat

_Everlasting thanks to my lovely beta for the help, occasional lines, and support they have given me throughout this surprisingly and frustratingly difficult-to-write chapter. Without them, along with my beautiful girlfriend, there telling me I CAN do it, this chapter would never have been finished._

_Also, I apologize for the long wait. This chapter was extremely hard for me to write, for some reason._

**Emma's POV**

Emma looked up, having heard the front door close to find her roommate looking at her. Poor Mary Margaret was clearly confused, but Emma knew she was too polite to begin bombarding her with questions. _I suppose it's up to me to talk first, but what should I say? _Emma wondered, unsure of the best way to start. _ How MUCH do I say? Giving me a place to stay and being the closest thing to family I've ever had probably qualifies her for a complete explanation …_ Emma sighed resignedly. It was all WAY more explaining than the blonde was accustomed to. _First Regina, now Mary Margaret …_ Most people didn't care enough to stay in her life more than a couple days. She still didn't understand why Regina even bothered, or what their relationship was - _Friends? Enemies with benefits? Neutral?_ - but she was too tired to try to figure it out. "Okay, I know you have questions for me. Shoot."

Her dark-haired roommate certainly lost no time asking her first question. "Are you okay?" The look Mary Margaret gave Emma had such a motherly feel to it – from the way her eyes searched the blonde's face for the truth, to the blatantly sincere concern that prompted the inquiry – that Emma's worries were assuaged for the moment. Mary Margaret wouldn't judge her; she knew that. 

"Yeah, I guess so." She paused a moment, not sure what to say but wanting to say more. "I'm just really confused right now."

"That makes two of us!" the brunette smiled. "So … next question?" she queried, continuing on with Emma's nod of consent. "Why wasn't Madam Mayor wearing shoes?" at this Emma chuckled, which was a nice change of pace from the unsettled, emotional state she was in. "I know it's an odd question; stop laughing at me! I've never even seen her in flats or tennis shoes. Being barefoot came as a shock." In spite of her roommate's halfhearted request, Emma's laughter grew, and she couldn't stop giggling! Mary Margaret stuck her tongue out at her friend on her way to the kitchen, which only succeeded in escalating the blonde's laughter to the point that she was in tears and clutching her sides.

"She was running," came the reply, a few chuckles still audible. "It's hard to run in heels."

"She was WHAT?" The unadulterated astonishment coming from the kitchen – Emma was sure there was a hilarious expression to go with it – was nearly enough to send the blonde into a fit of laughter again, but she managed to control herself this time.

"Yeah, it surprised me too." replied a smiling Emma. "Regina is REALLY fast …"

"Why was she running?" The question entered the living room just before Mary Margaret herself. Thinking back to how she had bolted down the alley to escape Regina, how the brunette had all but tackled her, and how she had seen Emma's resulting meltdown, the blonde's face clouded over. The recent mirth vanished instantly, replaced by a lingering sadness that Emma had known for years but had intensified this past week. She schooled her features into an expression of polite disinterest, but the brunette had seen the sadness in her roommate's eyes.

"I don't know …" Emma mumbled, avoiding Mary's gaze. She knew quite well this answer was neither enough nor the truth, but what else could she say? She was still confused as to how much explanation to offer. _Can she handle it?_ Now that it came down to it, Emma wasn't so sure anymore. _Can_ I _handle telling her?_

"Emma." With quite a bit of both guilt and resignation playing across her features, the blonde looked up. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, but you do know I'm here for you, and I'm willing to listen to whatever you have on your mind …" Emma looked down at her lap again, "but if you're not ready to tell me, that's okay. Just please don't lie to me either. I can handle the truth; I can even handle avoiding the subject at all costs … though I do hope you'll let me help you through this, Emma." Mary Margaret's words and honesty pulled at her heart, taking root inside. She found her eyes were pulled up toward the light shining in her friend's gaze. "Just don't lie to me." The intensity she found in Mary Margaret's eyes was surpassed only by that which she had seen in Regina's gaze.

The blonde took the offered cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon which Mary Margaret had just made as the brunette sat next to her. "I'm sorry. It's just … I don't really … I'm not sure …" Emma let out a very frustrated breath. "It's all so confusing." The brunette looked concerned – and just as confused as Emma felt – but knew better than to say anything. They sat for a moment before a soft "Me," escaped Emma's lips, coming out more as an exhalation than an answer, escaped. Emma shook her head, placing it in her hands after setting her hot chocolate on the coffee table. "She was running after me." Hunched over, the blonde looked as helpless as she felt. "I've been avoiding her all week. I would hide in the back room until she left, but this time she wouldn't leave … I scrambled out the window like a fugitive when I heard her coming," her hands couldn't hide the shame in her trembling voice. "She followed me out the window …" Emma's voice faltered as she remembered the way Regina hadn't hesitated to come after her. It occurred to her that Madam Mayor certainly wasn't afraid to pursue what she wanted, but the thought only raised more complicated thoughts about Regina, perhaps, actually wanting _Emma_, and the blonde couldn't dwell on that sort of contemplation just yet if she was ever going to explain to Mary Margaret just why she had fallen apart in the alley, needing help from Regina to get back home.

Without warning, the heaviness and vulnerability of her flashback returned, suffocating and lonely, and unbidden tears began to roll down her cheeks. Mary Margaret's arm around her shoulders was all that kept her from falling apart again as they sat next to each other on the couch. Side by side, not saying anything anymore – just waiting. Waiting for Emma to be ready to continue her story, to accept what had happened, and to make sense of it all. After a couple minutes spent pushing it all aside, absorbing the warmth and strength Mary Margaret's presence gave her, Emma pulled herself together enough to be able to continue. She told her roommate everything. EVERYTHING, starting with that night in the alley so many years ago, her resulting pregnancy, her agony at having to give Henry up but needing to give him his best chance, the life she had experienced as she tried to outrun her memories, Henry bringing her here, and the past week, from that afternoon with Regina to today's events. The brunette's features displayed anger and sorrow, shock and uncertainty, even contemplation and, at last, comprehension, but never once did she crack under the weight of Emma's story. _She's stronger than I gave her credit for_, Emma thought as she finished.

Once the blonde stopped speaking, Mary Margaret looked at her carefully. The magnitude of what her friend had been through did not escape her, and the fact that Emma had struggled through it alone nearly broke her heart. And yet, Emma was a survivor. Mary Margaret respected that, and supposed that what would help her roommate most right now would be the comfort that she was no longer alone. She would give the blonde the courage to face what had happened as well as accept the feelings that were clearly growing inside her.

"Emma …" she began, testing the water before she dove in headfirst, "do you suppose … perhaps … you're just … scared?"

"Scared?" Emma repeated, not comprehending.

"Of … of Mayor Mills." At a look from the blonde, Mary Margaret rushed on, not wanting Emma to interrupt without hearing her out first. "You have gone through life hurt and alone … and after some time, I suppose one would acclimate to that and find it difficult to see that anyone cares. I understand that you have probably reached that point," she paused, acknowledging the enormity of what she was about to point out, "but I am here. Henry _brought_ you here, and has stuck to you like a starfish to a rock. Neither of us are going anywhere, Emma. Whether or not you want or need us, we're here for you, and we're here to stay." Emma dropped her eyes to the floor, silently grateful that she could rely on someone, and trying to avoid understanding the point she could sense her roommate was coming to.

Mary Margaret put a finger under the blonde's chin, gently signaling Emma to look at her. "It's possible that Mayor Mills wants to be there for you, too." Emma couldn't avoid the concept anymore, staring into her roommate's soft and comforting eyes, hearing the truth ringing through her words. With the newly-discovered support she had found though, perhaps she didn't have to avoid it.

"But … I thought … doesn't she hate me, though?" confusion and pain seeped into her voice as her view of Regina battled with their recent encounters. _Was_ she afraid of the mayor?

"Emma." Mary Margaret's eyebrows skyrocketed in surprise at the statement. "If she hated you, would she have carried you halfway here?" With that last comment and a muttered assurance of her return, the brunette left her roommate to think in peace for a minute.

Emma frowned, turning the thought over in her mind. _Now that she mentions it … it would be rather unlike 'Gina to help someone like that if she couldn't stand them … I mean, Regina. Er, Mayor Mills._ Blue eyes widened as she realized she was the only person that referred to the infuriatingly gorgeous woman by a nickname, or even by her first name. _Maybe …_ Emma bit her lip, conflicted. The mayor had already helped her, had already been there for her.

The blonde jumped upon Mary Margaret's re-entrance into the living room; she had been so wrapped up in thoughts she hadn't heard the other woman's approach. Crimson danced across Emma's cheeks at being startled so, but soon faded as curiosity for what the brunette was holding won out. Confused, she gazed at her roommate's hands and the old baby blanket, box of Kleenex, and cell phone contained there.

The box of tissues placed on the coffee table, her white blanket with purple embroidery was passed gently to her. "For comfort. Familiarity couldn't hurt. And, " Emma watched as her cell phone met the couch cushion next to her, "if there's anyone you want to call …" Though Mary Margaret's sentence trailed off and her body language suggested nonchalance, her eyes screamed something to the effect of "Call her!" The blonde debated playing dumb for a second and calling Ruby but knew that avoiding Madam Mayor couldn't be done in a town the size of Storybrooke. She hadn't exactly thanked her yet, either.

Emma nodded to the other woman before she left Emma to her phone call, retreating to the kitchen to wash their hot chocolate mugs. She stared at her phone before dialing, not sure if she wanted Regina to pick up the phone or not. _Perhaps I should just hang up …_ She didn't have long to debate the issue; the phone was answered on the second ring with a slightly breathless hello. _Did she run to grab her phone? No wonder she's so fast at sprinting!_

"Hi, Reg- … Madam Mayor?" Emma sounded timid even to her own ears, and hated it.

"… Miss Swan? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am …" the blonde searched for how to phrase her next question. "I never got to thank you for helping me; could I interest you in a coffee tomorrow at 10 as thanks?"

_Shit._ There was a pause on the other end, and Emma scrunched her eyes closed in preparation for the worst. _She's gonna say no …_

"You most certainly could."

Blue eyes shot open in surprise. "Really? I m-mean … okay! Um … so, I'll see you at Granny's?"

"Of course, dear."

"Okay, see you then bye!" the last words seemed to rush as it sunk it that Madam Mayor had accepted.

"Goodbye, Miss Swan."

The blonde closed her phone slowly. _Tomorrow, I'll get coffee with Regina_.


	6. Dear Reader

Dear reader(s),

I apologize, but this is as far as the story goes. Please know that I probably would have continued, but the beginning of college is a bad time to be writing when you should be doing homework. I simply don't have time. Again, I apologize, and hope you all find lovely stories to read, or even write some of your own.

Sincerely,

pandarocks

For those who wish to know what happens between Emma and Regina …  
>They go get coffee, but it's crowded in Granny's at the time, so they go for a walk instead. They don't talk much at first, but just when Regina feels like silence is strangling her, Emma starts talking. She thanks Regina and explains that the reason she flipped out was not because she was raped, but rather because her trigger is being tied up – for the idea of a trigger and the trigger itself you can thank LZ Clotho, a much more experienced and fantastic writer than I could ever hope to be – or in this case, the use of the handcuffs. She had years of counseling, but she still struggles with that. Regina accepts this and hugs the blonde. They grow closer over time, and lots of SwanQueen smut and fluff occur. The end.<p> 


End file.
